Mariana series
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Conjunto de vários one-shots , relatando as aventuras da minha O.C. autobot Mariana , seu namorado Jetfire , sua família Sari , mdac e Prowl e seus amigos . Pareamentos principais : Jetfire x O.C . e Sari x Prowl. Sem chamas !
1. Chapter 1

Título : Eu gosto de você , mas prefiro seu irmão

Universo : TFA

Rated : K

Pares : Jetfire /O.C. ; One-sided Jetstorm / O.C.

Avisos : Mech abusado ; femme irritada e relacionamento femme x mech

Sumário : Jetstorm vai questionar Mariana sobre o porquê de ela ter escolhido Jetfire e não ele .

Normal P.O.V.

'Era mais um domingo de sol em Kaon . Sabe, existe na cidade um parque famoso , o Energon Place . Ele possui lindas fontes de energon , bancos em forma de nuvem , brinquedos para sparklings , barracas que vendem guloseimas , bancas de jornais e revistas . É um lugar agradável . Por essa razão , muitos bots passam sua folga lá .

Como quaisquer autobots , um certo jato designado Jetstorm passeava pelo parque . Ele espera encontrar uma certa femme designada Mariana . Ela é uma ninjabot e possuí propulsores que a permitem voar como ele . Mariana é alegre , gentil , inteligente , paciente , estudiosa . Ela até tinha um certo apreço por Jetstorm . Infelizmente , ela preferiu o irmão gêmeo do Jetstorm , um jato designado Jetfire .

O jovem jato realmente ficou bravo com isso . Então , ele foi a procura da femme e tirar satisfações . Ele a encontrou em uma das fontes do Energon Place . E ela estava sozinha . Que ótima oportunidade ! '

Mariana P.O.V.

'Eu estava sozinha , sentada em uma das fontes . Pena que meu namorado Jetfire está trabalhando . Enquanto eu divagava nesses pensamentos , percebi que um certo mech se aproximava sorrateiramente . É o Jetstorm , meu cunhado . Ele ainda não aceitou o fato de eu ter escolhido o Jetfire . E por isso , fica me importunando . Se isso continuar , eu vou contar para o tio Jazz e para o papai que esse moleque está me incomodando .

Ele começa com aquela conversa chata de sempre . Ai , que mech enjoado . Normalmente , ele é uma pessoal legal . Mas, quando ele resolve pertubar ! Primus ! Então , eu tenho que dizer pela enésima vez : " Jetstorm , eu gosto de você , mas eu prefiro seu irmão . Entenda isso ! Se você não parar , eu vou contar o que você está fazendo para o Sr. Jazz e para o meu pai . "

Depois da ameça , ele recua . Mas , não sem me roubar um beijo , como sempre . Só que dessa vez , ele se ferrou . Meu pai estava nos espreitando e o atingiu com um shurikken . Ha , ha , ha ! Bem feito ! Eu me pergunto porque eu não fiz isso antes . Eu acho que é porque eu não gosto de bater nas pessoas . Bater é feio . Meu papai disse que da próxima vez que o Jetstorm me incomodasse , ele iria apanhar feio . O pai também me disse para não ter medo de bater nos stalkers . Eles têm que aprender a respeitar uma femme . Bem , pessoal , agora eu e meu pai vamos continuar nossos caminhos . Tenham um bom

domingo . Tchau !'

Moral da história : Cuidado ao pertubar uma femme , pois o pai dela pode estar por perto .

Nota da história : Em ambientes formais , Mariana chama Jazz de senhor . Mas, informalmente , ela o chama de tio . Afinal , ele e seu pai são tão amigos que são como irmãos .


	2. Chapter 2

Título : Feliz dia dos pais

Universo :TFA ;

Rated : K+

Pares : Jetfire / O.C. ; Sari /Prowl ; alusão a Jazz /Bulkhead ;

Avisos : relacionamento mech /femme e alusão a relacionamento mech x mech ;

Sumário : Mariana pede ao seu namorado que a ajude para comprar um presente de Dia dos pais .

Normal P.O.V .

' Neném , aonde você vai ? " perguntou Sari .

"Mamãe , eu vou comprar o presente de Dia dos pais para o papai . Não se preocupe , Jetfire vai comigo . " respondeu a femme .

" Esteja em casa até às 22 h:00 . " falou a mãe .

...

No shopping ...

Mariana esperava por seu namorado sentada no saguão principal . Ele já estava atrasado meia-hora . Como sempre . Mas , ele apareceu , enfim .

O jovem casal se beijou docemente . Então , eles saíram andando de servos dados . Então , Mariana falou : " Jet , você tem ideia do que posso presentear meu pai ? "

Jetfire respondeu : " Bem , Mari , eu perguntei ao Sr. Jazz e ao seu sparkmate Bulkhead sobre as preferências do Sr. Prowl . Eles me disseram que ele ama coisas orgânicas . Eu sei que isso não existe aqui graças as proibições do Magnus . Porém , eu sei onde nós encontraremos algo próximo a isso . Neste shopping , há uma loja que vende réplicas de coisas da Terra . Vamos lá !"

O nosso casal rumou para uma loja chamada Earth Land . Era uma casa especializada em decoração . Havia objetos em forma de plantas ,animais , pessoas , veículos . Mariana ficou um pouco perdida . Eram tantas opções ...

Mas o que chamou a atenção da jovem femme foi um pintura de um carvalho . Era bem feita e não era cara . Também era pequena e fácil de carregar . A cyberninja comprou essa peça . Ela pediu ao vendedor que colocasse em embalagem para presente .

Feito isso , o jovem casal foi ao cinema . Depois , Jetfire levou Mariana para casa . '

...

Dois dias depois ...

Mariana .

' Os primeiros raios de sol estão aparecendo . Devo- me levantar . Eu tomo um pouco de energon . Vou para minha prática de Circuit -Su . Depois de duas horas de treinamento , eu vou procurar papai .

Ele está com a mamãe na cozinha . Ai , que fofo ! Os dois estão se beijando . Então , eu ando sorrateiramente para não interromper o momento dos dois . Quando a mamãe largou o papai , eu apareço e grito : " Feliz Dia dos pais , querido papai !" Eu pulo em cima dele e lhe dou aquele abraço apertado . Ele diz : " Calma , boneca do papai , não precisa me sufocar para demonstrar o seu amor !" Eu entrego seu presente e fico na expectativa . As opticas do papai brilharam sob o visor . Ele agradeceu beijando minha cabeça . Que bom que ele gostou ! Mamãe diz que nós vamos almoçar fora hoje . Que ótimo ! Mais um momento em família . Mal posso esperar ! '


	3. Chapter 3

Título : Apresentação parental

Universo : TFA

Rated : K

Pares : Jetfire / O.C. ; Sari / Prowl

Avisos : casais mech /femme ; papai coruja

Sumário : Mariana aceitou o pedido de namoro do Jetfire . Agora é pedir a aprovação do papai e da mamãe .

Mariana P.O.V.

'Ei ,amorzinho , você acha que seus pais vão realmente estar em casa ? Sabe , a ocupação deles tem horários bastante imprevisíveis . " perguntou o meu amor .

"Jet, eu tenho certeza que eles estarão em casa hoje . Realmente , você tem razão . O trabalho deles não tem horário fixo . Mas, eu sei que hoje eles estarão em casa . "

Nós dois caminhavamos de servos dados . Eu estou muito feliz . Só preciso da aprovação dos meu pais para sair com o mech dos meus sonhos . Não é proibido que um ninjabot namore com alguém que não seja cyberninja . Mas , se o casal se ligar , o não -cyberninja só poderá viver no bairro ninjabot se receber o treinamento de Circuit -Su . Existem pessoas aqui não moram com seus sparkmates por causa disso . É o caso do tio Jazz . Ele casou com alguém que não era ninjabot . Seu sparkmate não quer receber o treinamento . E tio não pode sair daqui , porque ele é membro da Guarda de Elite . Então , a solução foi se revezar entre a casa dele e a do seu bondmate . Esse pode ser um motivo para o meu pai criar obstáculos . Papai teme , também , que eu engravide e o pai do sparkling não assuma meu filho . Eu acho que mamãe vai aprovar . Ela é bem mais maleável do que o papai .

Nós estamos chegando a minha casa . Somos recebidos pela mamãe . Ela está surpresa em ver Jetfire . Ela pergunta : "Jetfire , como vai ? Que bons ventos o trazem aqui ? "

"Estou bem , senhora Sumdac . Eu vim aqui para falar com a senhora e com o seu marido . "

ele disse .

Então , a mãe chamou o pai . Ela disse que Jetfire queria falar com ele .

"Olá , Jetfire . Bem -vindo a minha casa . O que você quer nos falar ? "perguntou papai . Jetfire ficou meio sem graça , mas falou : " Senhor Prowl , Senhora Sumdac , eu vim aqui porque eu quero namorar a sua filha e desejo a aprovação dos senhores . "

Bem... Mamãe sorriu , acho que ela gostou da ideia . Quanto ao papai , ele fez aquela cara de sério de sempre . Não dava para saber se ele aprovou ou não .

Então , pai falou : " Eu sou vou aprovar porque você tem bons antecedentes . E , também , porque minha filha é responsável . Mas, não abuse . Se você machuca-lá , você vai se arrepender de ter nascido . Sari , você aprova esse namoro ? "

Mamãe respondeu : "Sim , eu aprovo . Sejam felizes . Jetfire , por favor , trate a Mariana com carinho . Seja um bom mech . "

Não precisa dizer o quanto eu fiquei aliviada . Vamos ver quais as regras papai vai impor ao Jetfire . '

Jetfire P.O.V .

'Ufa , eu consegui a aprovação . Sinto -me leve . Mari também . O senhor Prowl me deu um datapad . Este continha as regras que eu deveria seguir .

Aqui estão elas :

# 1 : Encontros de segunda-feira a quinta-feira somente das 18h:00 ás 22h:00 ;

# 2:Encontros em feriados , sextas-feira e sábados somente das 16h:00 às 23h:00 ;

# 3: Encontros aos domingos somente das 10h:00 ás 22h:00 ;

# 4 :Não namorar em casa ;

# 5 : Tratar Mariana com cortesia e respeito devidos ;

# 6 :Não forçá-la a fazer o que ela não quer ;

# 7 : Se engravidá-la , assumir o sparkling ;

# 8 : Só visitá-la em casa , se um dos pais estiver em casa ,a menos que seja uma situação de emergência ;

# 9: Só levá-la para dançar , se alguém mais velho for junto ;

# 10 : Nunca ficar em bebâdo durante os encontros ;

# 11 : Não fazer coisas indecentes em público , você está saindo com uma femme ninjabot ;

# 12 : Nunca diga que Circuit-Su é bobagem . Isso fere a honra de um ninjabot ;

...

Eu terminei de ler o datapad e o entreguei ao senhor Prowl . Ele disse : Dúvidas ? "

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente .

"Hoje , é sábado . Então , se vocês quiserem sair , ela deve estar de volta às 23h:00 . Agora são 18h:20 . "

Eu me despedi do senhor Prowl e da senhora Sumdac . Então , levei Mari para um passeio no Energon Place . Estou feliz que consegui a aprovação . Que maravilha ! Estou com a melhor femme do mundo !"

Nota da autora : Prowl e Sari são agentes secretos da guarda de Elite . O trabalho deles não tem horário fixo . A missão deles é espionar atividades ilegais , capturar elementos muito perigosos e investigar casos de desaparecimento de agentes da Elite .

Esse tipo de agente tem um número especial : Sari é S16 , Prowl é P27 . Blurr e Bumblebee são agentes secretos também e são chamados , respectivamente , de Z15 e BB13 . Jazz é o segundo em comando , Optimus é o terceiro em comando , Bulkhead é o chefe dos técnicos de pontes espaciais , Ratcht e Arcee são médicos . Mariana trabalha como zeladora do dojo Ninjabot .


	4. Chapter 4

Mariana series 4

Título : Família

Rated : K +

Casais : menção de Prowl x Sari

Avisos : Spoilers para a terceira temporada

Mariana P.O .V .

' Sabem , além de pai e mãe , eu tenho um avô . Ele é o papai da mãe . Ele era totalmente orgânico . Hoje , ele é totalmente autobot . Ele tem um empresa de alta tecnologia em seu planeta natal , a Terra . Ele foi transformado em autobot para que sua tecnologia não se perdesse e caísse em mãos erradas . Mas , o processo de transformação dele foi mais lento .

Dois anos após meu nascimento , ele recebeu uma lasca da centelha de todos , tornado-o um tecnorgânico . 7 anos depois disso , o vovô virou um autobot . Ele tem dois metros de altura e vive na torre da Sumdac Systems , sua empresa . Ele também é membro do time Rodimus , que atualmente patrulha a Terra em busca de decepticons remanescentes . Essa equipe é formada por Rodimus Prime , Hot -Shot , Brawl ( atiradores ) , Red Alert ( médica ) e Isaac Sumdac ( cientista e meu vovô ) .

O vovô normalmente , não vai a atividades de patrulha . Ele , normalmente , fica trabalhado em seu laboratório até altas horas ( como sempre ) . Mas , ele é uma pessoa muito legal . Sabe quando mamãe engravidou , ele ficou muito surpreso , mas deu todo o apoio possível para a mãe . Ele , também , gosta muito do meu pai . Vovô acha que papai foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu à mamãe .

Eu estou louca para revê-lo . Eu visito a Terra a cada 6 meses . E por lá permaneço por três semanas . Meu avô vem a Cybertron anualmente , passando uma semana conosco . Pode parecer pouco , mas é muito para alguém que vive em um laboratório .

Bem , agora que falei do vovô , eu vou falar dos meus pais . Meu pai era um ninjabot que integrava a equipe do Optimus Prime . Minha mãe era a aliada humana da equipe . Depois descobriram que ela era tecnorgânica . Foi um choque , mas a equipe acabou aceitando . Eles retornaram a Cybertron como heróis , capturando Megatron e vários dos seus tenentes . Meu pai quase morreu , mas mamãe e seus amigos doaram partes de suas faíscas para salvá-lo .

Eles retornaram a Terra . Minha mãe saíu da casa do vovô e foi morar na base autobot . 1 ano se passou . Ela e meu pai começaram a namorar sem que os outros membros da equipe soubessem . No ínicio , apenas Ratchet e Arcee desconfiaram . Mas , todos souberam depois que minha mãe apareceu grávida . Eu sei que foi acidental . Mas , aconteceu e eu nasci .

6 meses depois , a mamãe foi convertida em autobot e ela se casou com o papai . Pena que eu não lembre da cerimônia . Dizem que foi muito linda .

Eu cresci e fui treinada em Circuit -Su pelo papai e seu melhor amigo , tio Jazz , a quem eu tenho especial afeição .

Ainda não domino todas as técnicas , mas eu chego lá . Eu já me formei na escola . Atualmente , eu ajudo a manter o dojo ninjabot e estudo antigos textos cybertronianos . E treino a arte ninjabot . Eu tenho um namorado , também . Ele trabalha na Guarda de Elite .

Eu amo meus pais . Minha mãe é alegre , nervosa , inteligente e muito carinhosa . Ela sempre me chama de neném . Meu pai é sério , extremamente calmo e calculista ( não quando ele está a sós com a mamãe , eu imagino ) . Apesar de ser um pouco frio , ele costuma ser gentil comigo e com a mamãe . Ele sempre me chama de boneca do papai .

Meus pais são agentes secretos da guarda de elite . O trabalho deles não tem hora , lugar duração definidos . Eles já ficaram 6 meses longe de casa . Felizmente , as últimas missões não têm durado mais do que três semanas .

Ah , esqueci de falar sobre minha casa . Ela fica no bairro ninjabot . Tem dois andares . No primeiro , temos uma sala de estar , cozinha , biblioteca , chuveiro energon , armário de armas . No segundo andar , temos meu quarto , o quarto de visitas , o quarto dos meus

pais . Os quartos tem espaço suficiente para ser feito um treino solitário de Circuit-Su .

Eu vou falar sobre meu quarto . Tem o meu berço de recarga , prateleira de enfeites , baú

com meus livros e brinquedos , uma mesa com cadeira , um cantinho de meditação com imitações de plantas e um tapete . As paredes são rosa . A porta e a janela são lilás . Na cabeceira do meu berço , tem um espaço para o rádio , o despertador e livros . Eu amo meu quarto . Eu amo minha casa . Eu amo minha família . Eu amo minha vida . Eu me amo .

Bem , pessoal , isso é tudo . '


	5. Chapter 5

Mariana Series 5

Título : Dançando

Pares : Jetfire\O.C.; Blurr\ Bumblebee ; Jazz \ Bulkhead

Rated : k

Avisos : Contém yaoi e relação femme \ mech . Não gosta , não leia .

Sumário : Mariana vai dançar com seu namorado e seus amigos .

Mariana P.O.V.

"Finalmente , uma noite de dança . Eu e meu amado Jetfire ,finalmente , poderemos ir juntos para a pista . Mesmo sabendo que o tio Jazz manterá uma óptica em nós ( ordens paternas ) . Isso não é um problema , pois eu não pretendo fazer coisas indecentes . Tenho certeza que a noite será inesquecível . É ver para crer .

...

Na boate ...

Eu e Jet dançamos juntos agora . Ele está abraçado a minha cintura e seu servo direito segura meu servo direito . Nós pulamos , rodopiamos e bailamos pelo salão . O DJ toca tudo aquilo que é animado , desde de Donna Summer , passando por Michael Jackson , Madonna , Britney Spears e até mesmo Lady Gaga .

Enquanto nós evoluímos pela pista de dança , outros bots fazem o mesmo . Isso incluí muitos casais mech\ mech , alguns mech \femme e uns raros femme \femme . Até porque , em Cybertron , nasce uma femme para cada dez mechs .

Eu vejo tio Jazz dançar loucamente . Ah , como ele ama a música . Pode se dizer que ele é o rei das pistas . Ele é especialista em hip-hop , com certeza . Mas , o titio adora dançar com seu parceiro Bulkhead . Esse é um rapaz super-fofinho , apesar de ser um pouco lento para dançar . Mesmo assim , Bulk faz movimentos com graciosidade . É tão belo ver o titio dançar de rosto colado com o seu parceiro . É lindo demais ! Bulk é super gente fina . Ele é uma amor , sempre tem uma palavra doce para alegrar o dia . Por isso , ele é um dos meus melhores amigos .

Todavia , esses dois não são o único casal de amigos meus que está dançando aqui . Bumblebee dança freneticamente e é acompanhado por seu sparkmate Blurr . O Bee dança muito bem moonwalker , sapateado e funk . Já o Blurr arrasa no zouk , samba e funk . Os dois estão recebendo muitos olhares curiosos , graças aos movimentos muito rápidos . Pudera ! Eles são os melhores velocistas de Cybertron . Sabe , eu gosto muito do Bee . Ele é infantil , às vezes , porém é um amigo divertido , sincero , cheio de otimismo e que não cede espaço para a tristeza . Eu não tenho muita intimidade com o Blurr , mas sei que posso confiar nele . Só queria que ele falasse mais devagar .

Eu estou dançando tanto que já bebi três cubos de energon . É melhor eu parar antes que eu fique bêbada . E , também , não posso deixar que Jetfire fique bêbado . Caso contrário , papai vai proibir nossos encontros . Sabe , hoje é Sábado . Nesse dia , eu posso ficar na rua até às 23h:00 . Contudo , se eu estiver acompanhada do tio Jazz , do tio Optimus , do tio Ratchet ou da tia Arcee , eu posso ficar até mais tarde .

...

Cheguei à casa às duas da manhã . Que o papai me desculpe , mas eu vou dormir até tarde . Se bem que ele deve estar ocupado com a mamãe , e deve acordar tarde também . Mas , que noite ! Como eu me diverti com meu amor e meus amigos . Como é bom dançar ! Viva a vida ! "


	6. Chapter 6

Mariana series 6

Título : Família vai almoçar

Avisos : relacionamento femme\mech

Pares : Sari\Prowl ; Jetfire\O.C.

Rated : K+

Sumário : Um almoço em família na casa do Prowl

Mariana P.O.V.

'Finalmente , o domingo chegou . Ai, que legal ! Hoje tem macarrão de energon . Adoro

isso ! Também , haverá almondegas de energon . E o mais legal , é que meu amor virá almoçar conosco hoje .

Eu levantei bem cedo e treinei com meus pais . Depois , nós nos lavamos e fomos cozinhar nosso almoço .

Tac , tac , tac ... A massa de macarrão era batida na mesa . Normalmente , o papai era o responsável por isso . Até porque ele é o mais forte de nós . Eu e mamãe fazíamos as almondegas e as colocávamos para assar . O papai cortava a massa e a pôs para cozer . Então , a mamãe foi preparar um pouco de molho . Enquanto ela cozinhava , o papai a abraçou por trás e lhe roubou um beijo . Então , a mamãe pegou um pouco de molho e deu para o papai provar . Ele sorriu de satisfação e a beijou de novo . Então , os dois juntaram a massa de macarrão , o molho e as almondegas já assadas . O cheiro de comida estava muito bom .

De repente ...

Ding-dong !

É meu amor ! Dito e feito . É ele mesmo . Eu abro a porta e o vejo . Então , nos beijamos . Eu espero que meu pai não veja isso . Mas , minha mãe viu . Ela riu de satisfação . Jetfire e eu ficamos sem graça . Meu lindinho cumprimentou minha mãe . Depois , eu levei Jet para a cozinha para que ele pudesse cumprimentar o meu pai também .

30 minutos mais tarde ...

Nós estávamos à mesa de refeição em total silêncio ( cyberninjas não falam durante a refeição ) . Findo , o almoço , eu ganhei permissão para sair com meu amor . Fui !'


	7. Chapter 7

Mariana series 7

Tíutlo : Como pai e filha

Rated : K+

Avisos : Nenhum

Sumário : Prowl e seu relaciomento com sua filha de 7 anos

Prowl P.O.V.

'Eu sinto algo cutucar minha perna . É minha bonequinha . Ela diz com aquela carinha fofa : " Papai brinca comigo ? " Eu respondi que sim . Ela ficou toda feliz . Mariana queria que eu brincasse de hora do chá energon com ela . É encantador vê-la manipulando seu aparelho de chá com tão pequeninos servos . Eu finjo que bebo o "chá " e digo que está bom . Minha filha rí de contentamento .

Agora nós vamos brincar de boneca . Ficamos duas horas brincando de casinha . Depois , minha bonequinha guardou seus brinquedos e pediu-me para que eu lhe contasse uma história . Ela pegou no sono e e eu a coloquei em seu berço de recarga . Mas , não sem antes beijá-la suavemente em sua cabecinha .

...

Mariana P.O.V.

'Hoje , eu vou ao parque com o papai . Ele me carrega no colo . Oba ! É tão quentinho ! As pessoas passam e dizem que eu sou uma gracinha . Papai me leva para ver os cyber peixes e os cyber passarinhos . É tão legal ! Adoro ver a natureza e adoro passear com meu papai .

Prowl P.O.V.

'Parece que foi ontem que minha bonequinha era apenas uma sparkling recém-nascida . Minha pequena femme está crescendo . Mas , ainda é um filhote . Como eu amo . Fico feliz em saber que ela também ama a natureza como eu . Quando vamos à Terra , eu a levo ao zoológico e o parque para ver a natureza . É como dizem : " Tal pai , tal filha !"


	8. Chapter 8

Título : Mariana series 8

Universo : TFA

Rated : k

Par : Sari x Prowl ;

Sumário : Sari , Prowl e suas filhas

Avisos : Pareamento femme x mech , ocs .

Normal P.O.V.

"Bom-dia , Mayara . Bom -dia , Mariana . " disse Sari .

"Bom-dia , mamãe !" responderam as duas garotas .

"Meninas , tarefas do dia :

Vocês , vão limpar o dojo . Quero ver tudo limpo e brilhando . Isso pela manhã . Pela tarde , Mari vai limpar o banheiro e May vai arrumar a sala . Estudem duas horas após isso . Depois , estão livres ! " disse a mãe .

E lá foram as duas meninas para os seus afazeres . E Sari foi para a guarda de elite .

...

"Bom-dia , agente Sari . " disse Cliff .

"Bom-dia , agente Cliffjumper . "respondeu ela .

Sari caminhava pelos corredores até a sua sala . Ela digitou a senha e a porta se abriu . Seu escritório era muito bonito e delicado . Havia uma mesa azul-bebê com uma cadeira reclinável . Havia uma estante para guardar almofadas de dados . Também , havia um armário de armamentos , afinal Sari era uma sabotadora . Mas , quando ela não estava em missão , seu trabalho consistia em analisar informações e emitir relatórios . Ah , esqueci de mencionar que sobre a mesa de trabalho havia dois portra-retratos : um com as filhas da Sari e a outra do Prowl , o sparkmate da Sari . " Prowl - Sari pensou - ele não voltou para a casa ainda . Já são quase três semanas que ele está fora . Espero que obtenha sucesso na missão . " Mas , o excesso de trabalho afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça da jovem ninjabot . Pelo menos até a hora do almoço . Lá pelas duas horas da tarde , Sari se dirigiu ao refetório para aliviar a fome . Ela pega uma salada energon , um bife energon , um pouco de fibra energon . E também energon para beber . Então , ela senta-se a mesa . Ela faz uma ligeira prece a Primus pelo alimento oferecido . Sari come bem devagar . O refeitório está vazio , a maioria dos bots já almoçou . Ela termina seu almoço . Como ela estava adiantada no trabalho , ela achou que não seria ruim gastar um tempo na sala de recreação . Mas, quando ela já estava perto do seu destino , dois braços a agarraram por trás . Ela pensou em gritar , mas dois servos cobriram seu vocalizador .Então , ela ouviu uma certa voz : " Sentiu saudades de mim ? " Então , Sari foi liberada e pode encarar seu " agressor " .

"Prowl , seu idiota ! Não me dê mais sustos assim . Está desculpado dessa vez . Como você está meu amor ? " ela perguntou .

"Estou bem , a missão foi um sucesso e prendemos uma decepticon nojenta . Estou doido para voltar para casa . Doido para te ver e rever nossas meninas . " disse ele .

"Que bom , amor ! Agora cale a boca e me beije ! Antes que eu mude de idea . "

...

"Pequena abelha , foi um dia cansativo . Mas , agora estamos livres . Que vamos fazer agora ? " perguntou Mari .

"Mana , eu não sei . Só sei que odeio tarefas de casa e estudar . Coisas chatas ! Mas, sem elas eu não vou ser uma boa cyber-ninja . " respondeu May .

"Você , é abelhinha de sempre .Estressada e preguiçosa . Mas , eu te amo . Mesmo que tenha que ouvir você reclamar o dia inteiro . Mudando de assunto , você acha que o papai volta hoje ? a mais velha perguntou .

"Espero que sim ! Quero dar aquele abraço nele . Estou com saudade . " a mais nova respondeu .

Eis que os pais da meninas entram em casa .

"Pai , pai , o senhor voltou ! Estamos tão felizes ! " gritavam as duas meninas .

"Fico feliz em vê-las , minhas bonequinhas . Fizeram as tarefas de casa ? " ele perguntou .

"Sim !" elas responderam .

Então , Prowl deu aquele abraço apertado nas suas meninas .

...

Depois de um bom banho , o Ninjabot reuniu sua família para contar os detalhes da missão . Todas as femmes ouviram bem atentamente o que o pai contara .

...

Depois que as meninas se recolheram , Prowl e Sari se reuniram para matar o tempo perdido . Depois , tudo acabou como sempre : com os dois dormindo abraçados . "


	9. Chapter 9

Mariana Series 9

Título : Papai

Rated : k +

Avisos : Presença de O.C.

Sumário : Prowl e os cuidados que ele tem com suas filhas .

Prowl P.O.V.

"Quando se é pai , muitas coisas mudam na sua vida . Você deve pensar duas vezes antes de fazer algo errado . Por que se você morrer , sua família poderá ser totalmente desestruturada . É preciso administrar com extrema responsabilidade a economia doméstica , para que não falte comida nem acesso a educação para os seus filhos .

Criar sparklings é díficil . É necessário ser paciente em explicar -lhe o mundo . Não deve ocultar-se nada de vossos filhos . Deve-se corrígir seus defeitos desde a mais tenra idade .

Uma criança que foi bem educada deve ser gentil , mais ou menos calma , esforçada nos estudos ( mesmo que não goste ) , deve ajudar nas tarefas de casa , respeitar seus superiores , saber o que é certo ou errado . Eu sei que impossível fornecer uma educação 100 % adequada . Sempre vai haver um mínimo de falhas . Eu vejo isso aqui em casa . Minha filha mais nova , normalmente estuda ou ajuda em casa totalmente obrigada . Ela sabe que tem que fazer porque se não será castigada . Mas , se pudesse evitar , não me obedeceria . E também , ela ainda é temperamental . Mas , ela se esforça para me obedecer e respeita as pessoas .

Eu e minha sparkamate temos uma ocupação que não tem dois turnos . Quando estamos em missão , não temos hora ,dia e lugar para estar . O que pode deixar minhas meninas desprotegidas . Para nossa sorte , raramente nós dois somos enviados juntos em missão . Quando não somos chamados para isso , trabalhamos 8 horas por dia , 5 vezes por semana , em local fixo . O que me deixa aliviado é que eu tenho boa vizinhaça e amigos para tomar conta das minhas filhas , caso eu e minha parceira tenhamos que viajar . "

...

"Hoje , é um sábado . Eu estou sozinho em casa com minhas garotas . Hoje , eu disse a elas para limparem a biblioteca e a cozinha pela manhã . E pela tarde , meditar e treinar durante três horas . Eu permito que minha menina mais velha , Mariana , saía com seu namorado . Quanto a minha mais nova , Mayara , fica comigo em casa . Eu aproveito o momento para que nós dois vejamos um pouco de filmes . Assistimos " A Bela e a Fera " e a Avatar ( eu me amarro nesse filme ) . Quando terminamos , minha filha já adormeceu . Então , eu a levo para seu cais de recarga . Ela tão fofa enquanto dorme . "

...

" Eu estava no meu quarto . Sari e Mari estavam preparando almoço . Mayara estava dormindo . Eu entro em seu quarto para ver se está tudo bem com ela e vejo que ela acordou . Ela fica em pé no berço e estende o pequeno servo para me tocar . Eu acaricio sua cabecinha . Ela começa a balbuciar : "Papai ! "

Oh , meu bom Primus ! Isso é lindo ! Minha filha falou mais uma palavra . Eu pego a menina nos braços e dirigi-me a cozinha para contar as novidades . Estou tão emocionado !"

...


	10. Chapter 10

Mariana Series 10

Título : Esperando Mayara

Universo : TFA

Casal : Prowl x Sari

Rated : k

Avisos : Gravidez , Ocs , relacionamento mech x femme

Mariana P.O.V.

"Oi , eu me chamo Mariana . Eu sou um autobot femme adolescente . Eu tenho pai , mãe e avô . Eu sou ninjabot e zelo pelo cyberdojo . Porém , minha vida está prestes a mudar . Vocês verão o porquê . "

2 semanas antes ...

Normal P.O.V.

"Sari sentia aquela sensação outra vez . Seu tanque de energon revirava . Então , ela corria para o banheiro e vomitava . Mas , não era só isso . A femme se sentia tonta , cansada e com muita fome . Seu bondmate e sua filha já estavam muito assustados com isso . Com muito custo , eles convenceram Sari a procurar Ratchet . Esperando que o doutor bot descobrisse a origem desses sintomas .

No consultório de Ratchet ...

"Então , Sari , o que você está sentindo , querida ? " perguntou o médico .

"Bem , Ratch , eu estou vomitando , sonolenta e com muita fome . " ela respondeu .

"Você tem a sensação de que algo está apertando a sua faísca ? "

"Sim , Ratch , eu tenho . "

"Então , Sari , eu preciso escanear você . Por favor , deite na maca . " ele pediu gentilmente .

Após o exame ...

"E então , doutor bot , o que eu tenho ? " Sari perguntou nervosamente .

Ratchet sorriu e disse : " Bem querida , eu só posso lhe parabenizar . Você está grávida ! "

"Não ! Ai , Primus ! De novo não !" ela gritou .

Ratch tocou no braço da Sari e disse : "Calma , garota . Gestações de femmes são bem diferentes de fêmeas humanas . Primeiro , elas só duram 3 meses . Segundo , sua barriga não vai crescer . Terceiro , seu sparkling sairá pela camara de centelha . Seguindo , minhas recomendações , não haverá problemas . Você promete que vai cumprir o que lhe

orientar ? "

Sari balançou a cabeça positivamente . Era tudo que ela podia fazer nesse momento , já que ela ainda estava um pouco abalada pela novidade .

Ratch explicou todos os detalhes sobre a gravidez de femmes e agendou um escaneamento para a semana seguinte .

Agora , está na hora de Sari voltar para a casa e contar a novidade aos seus familiares .

...

Em casa ...

Prowl P.O.V.

"Você está grávida ? É sério ? Eu não acredito ! Oh , Primus , eu sou um mech tão feliz ! " eu disse .

"Querido , como vai se chamar nosso sparkling ? " minha parceira perguntou .

Antes que eu desse qualquer opnião , minha filha entrou gritando na sala : " Eu ouvi tudo ! Mamãe está grávida ! Que legal ! Vou ganhar um irmão . " Ela pulou em cima de sua mãe e ficou implorando : "Posso escolher o nome , posso , posso ? "

"Pode , querida , mas só se você parar de gritar . " advertiu minha companheira .

"Desculpa pai, desculpa mãe pelo berreiro . " Nós a desculpamos . Ela continuou : " Eu quero Mayara se for femme e Drift se for mech . "

"Ok , boneca , papai e mamãe ficam agradecidos com sua sugestão . " eu agradeci , mas não sem antes beijá-la suavemente em sua cabeça .

Oh , doce Primus ! Eu serei pai novamente . Outra vez , noites de choro , mamadeiras de energon de baixo grau e cantar canções de ninar . Mas , eu levarei minha missão com a dignidade e graça que um pai deve ter . "

...

3 meses depois ...

No hospital geral de Cybertron ...

Sari P.O.V.

"Parabéns , sua femme é igual a senhora , embora possua alguns traços do seu bondmate . Não acha , senhora Sumdac ? " Red Alert perguntou .

Eu concordei com a enfermeira bot , ela realmente tem razão . Red coloca a minha filha nos meus braços . Uma enfermeira traz uma mamadeira energon para que eu possa alimentar minha filha . Ela vai se chamar Mayara como pediu minha Mariana . Oh , minha pequena May . Que bom que você chegou bem . Agora , eu terei uma vida nova para cuidar e o farei com todo o capricho do universo . "

...

Mayara ganhou presentes e recebeu visitas . Eu tenho licença-maternidade de três meses .

Depois , vem a licença -paternidade do meu sparkmate , e dura dois meses . Falando nele , Prowl está maravilhado com nossa filha . Se há alguma coisa nesse universo que deixe ele bobo , são filhotes . Ai , ai , ai . Esse meu bondmate é mesmo um pai-coruja . O único problema até agora é que nossa filha é uma sparkling agitada . Eu rezo para que ela não nos crie problemas no futuro e nem se torne uma versão femme do Bee ( algo me diz que a segunda opção se tornará realidade ) . "

Mariana P.O.V.

"Agora , eu tenho uma irmã . Isso é tão legal . Eu dou banho , passeio , canto e alimento minha pequena parceira . Mas , só quando papai e mamãe não estão em casa . Está sendo tão legal ! Mamãe está muito contente . Papai fica bobo quando está com ela . Aliás ,ele sempre fica bobo quando está com filhotes . Será que ele era assim quando estava na Terra ? Só posso dizer que sou a femme mais feliz do mundo ! Tenham um bom dia , meus amores !"


	11. Chapter 11

Mariana series capítulo 11 :

Rated : K +

Par : Sari x Prowl

Avisos : Relação mech x femme tecnorgânica , oc sparkling , A.U . , um pouco de ooc

Sumário : Um papai brinca com seu sparkling enquanto a mamãe assiste .

Tempo : Quando Mariana tinha 4 meses .

Sari P.O.V.

" O tempo tem passado rápido desde que dei a luz . Meu peso já voltou ao normal . Já me acostumei com os horários de alimentação da minha filhinha . Mesmo assim , eu estou cansada . Eu fico feliz que não preciso ir a missões até que eu tenha sido operada e transformada em femme , daqui a dois meses . Desde que não haja uma emergência .

Estou na minha cama . Minha pequena Mari descansa em seu berço . Eu não estou dormindo , mas mantenho meus olhos fechados para repousar . Eis que o meu amor entre no quarto . Eu permaneci de olhos fechados . Quero ver se consigo observar algo muito raro de acontecer : o momento em que o Prowl mostra seu lado doce e idiota . Coisa que só acontece quando ele está perto da nossa filha .

Eu abro ligeiramente os olhos e vejo que ele está com tamanho reduzido , mas mantém a forma robô . Eu o vejo se aproximar do berço e ele pega nossa filha nos braços . Para minha sorte ele fica em um lugar onde ele está de costas para mim .

Prowl afina sua voz e diz : " Cadê o neném ? Cadê ? "

Aparentemente , ele está fazendo caretas para a neném . Ai , que fofo ! Mari está rindo .

Eu não me contenho e começo a rir .

Meu amor para e vira-se para mim : " Ah , sua danadinha , você estava fingindo dormir só para observar o momento fraco ! "

" É claro ! Você é adorável quando brinca com a Mari . Só um bebê para retirar sua frieza ! " eu disse .

Ele dá um sorriso . Aquele sorriso que me derrete toda . Então , ele se aproxima e deita-se ao meu lado , colocando Mari entre nós .

" Já que você aprecia tanto , vou brincar com a nossa filha na sua frente . " ele disse .

Ele segurou os bracinhos da Mari ensinando-a a bater palmas . E fez algumas caretas para ela .

Nossa pequena ria , ria .

Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão divertido ser uma mamãe . Claro que a vida não é um mar de rosas , mas eu estou amando ser mamãe de um sparkling tão adorável .

Depois que ela se cansou de brincar , eu dei uma mamadeira para ela e a coloquei para dormir . Já era mais de 18 h . Tempo de jantar com meu companheiro , antes que ele partisse para a patrulha da noite na qual ele só voltaria lá pelas 22 horas . Felizmente , não tem havido ataques decepticons . O maior problema são alguns bandidos mais chatos que circulam por aí , tipo a sociedade unida da vilania que fugiu da prisão e anda perturbando os autobots.

E então , ele vai chegar , reportar ao Prime , tomar um banho , comer um pouco de energon e vai se reunir a mim para passar a noite . Nós nos revezamos nas mamadas noturnas . Essa noite é a dele . Mas , acordamos um vez na noite para alimentar Mari .

Depois , é descansar para aproveitar um novo dia . Mas , antes passar uma noite ao lado de que eu amo e que me fez ter esse lindo sparkling que está dormindo no berço . "

Nota : Desculpem o excesso de idiotice .


End file.
